


What’s This?

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi learns the virtues of using a condom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s This?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh.  
> 

“What’s this?” Yugi asks as he holds up the little square packet he picked up off of the floor. His best friend Jounouchi Katsuya gives him a ‘Are you kidding?’ expression. “No, seriously. What is this?”  
“Yugi, that’s a condom.”  
“Oh. I’ve been wondering what these look like. Can I open it?”  
“Yeah, sure, I have lots of them.” He watches Yugi open the wrap and pull out the rubber, which he unrolls. The small teen wrinkles his nose.  
“Ewww, it’s feels gross.”  
“That would be the lubricant. I thought you were having sex with Yami.”  
“We are.”

Jounouchi’s brown eyes open wide. “You’re riding bareback?!” Yugi gives him a confused look.  
“What?”  
“You’re fucking him without a condom on?”  
“Well, yes,” he replies as he tosses the condom into the trashcan and wipes his hands on his pants. “I don’t think even if we had some he’d use them. He usually just pins me down and we don’t have time to do anything like that.”

The blond can imagine the Pharaoh doing just that, and figures that Yugi’s probably right. “Well, you two only do it with each other, right? Should be fine that you’re barebacking in that case.” A grin begins to spread on his lips. “But you know they can be really fun to use, especially if you’re into roleplay.”  
“How so?” His friend has his attention now. He watches as Jounouchi ruffles through a drawer and pulls out a condom strip.  
“See these babies?” He tosses them to his petite friend.

“I didn’t know there were condoms for TV shows. I love watching 5 Dragons! Yami and I sometimes pretend to be Jack and Yusei.” The blond snickers.  
“Cute, Yugi, real cute. You guys will like those then. That strip makes your cock look like the Red Demons Dragon.” Yugi’s face goes scarlet.  
“Really?” Jounouchi’s grin grows.  
“Yup, really.”  
“We’ll have to give these a try.” Yugi stuffs the strip into his pocket.

Jounouchi, still laughing at Yugi’s face, waves his little friend off. “Go on. I know you wanna try them out now!” The boy’s face becomes an even more brilliant shade of red.  
“I-I’ll see you tomorrow!” Yugi scampers out.  
“It cracks me up how he’s still shy about that.”

Meanwhile, Yugi gets home in record time. “Yami!”  
“In the living room!” The boy kicks off his shoes in the foyer and proceeds to pounce his lover who’s sitting on the couch. “Whoa!”  
“Bedroom. Now.”

Well, the Pharaoh isn’t about to argue. He turns off the television and carries his lover upstairs. “What brought this on?” Yugi squirms to reach into his pocket and holds up the foil strip.  
“I think it’s time we learned to use these, Jack Atlus-sama.” Yami purrs and kicks the bedroom door open. He doesn’t know what those are, but it sounds like fun already.  
“Yes, sir, Yusei-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
